Controlled Nightmares
by shadow-fire3
Summary: *Finished* (Sort of)Ava doesn't want to be living with the Brotherhood. In fact she doesn't want to be anywhere in Bayville. What's worse, she is slowly losing control.
1. Night Arrival

Controlled Nightmares

by Shadow_Fire

Disclaimer- X-Men: Evolution is not mine and I lay no claim on it. I do not own anything belonging to Marvel or the respected artists. I will not profit money wise from this story.

The night settled only to have its silence shattered by a crash of thunder, which was closely followed by flash of lightning. This was followed by the sudden downpour of rain, which instantly soaked the earth. With all the noise form the storm no one heard the first knock on the door. The second, however, was loud enough to alert those inside that someone was there.

Someone got up and opened the door to find a bedraggled looking figure standing under the slight protection of the stoop.

"Can I come in?" the figure asked.

"Uh...okay" came the slow sounding reply.

"Thank-you" the figure said as it stepped into the warmth of the house.

"Who is it, Freddy?" a voice called.

"Uh...I dunno" Fred replied.

"Gees, Fred. Letting strangers into the house is a bad thing...remember stranger danger" said a boy who had suddenly appeared behind the large boy, Fred.

"He was just being kind" the figure replied removing the cloak that had offered little protection from the rain.

"My name is Ava. I'd shake your hand but that's not such a good idea in my case. I don't want to hurt you" the stranger introduced herself.

"You're a girl?" Fred said, stating the obvious.

The other boy was just staring at her.

"Pietro, I assume. Well please stop staring at me - I find it very disconcerting" Ava informed him.

It was at that moment that a tall lady with blue skin walked into the room.

"Who have we here?" she drawled, eyeing the stranger.

"My name is Ava. I needed a place to stay and I was told that mutants live here so I knew that I would be safe here."

"Why would you assume that?" Mystique replied, arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms as if issuing a challenge.

"Well mutants tend to be safer together" Ava said, simply.

Mystique looked at this girl. She was of average height and weight with no noticeable distinguishing features. She had shoulder length black hair with a long fringe that fell in her eyes. She was wearing fingerless gloves, combat pants and a tight hooded sweatshirt - all of which were sopping wet.

"You're a mutant?" Fred interrupted.

"I wouldn't lie - in fact I never lie. I conceal the truth but I never lie" she informed all who were watching.

"That sounds like a contradiction" Mystique mused.

"Take it however you want. May I stay?"

"For how long?"

"As long as I am welcome. I have no where else to go at present."

"Fine, choose a room then come and see me" Mystique answered gruffly.

"Thank you" Ava replied as she shouldered her ratty backpack.

When she was gone Mystique motioned Pietro over.

"Keep an eye on her. Something about her seems strange."

Pietro gulped and nodded his head slightly.

Ava walked upstairs, her eyes constantly darting around to memorise her surroundings. Finding an empty room, bar a bed, she walked in and closed the door. It was small and, unlike the rest of the house, it was tidy.

She stripped out of her wet clothes and pulled her last remaining clothes out of her bag. Once she was dressed she wandered out to look for Mystique. She knew the names of everybody who lived here but she didn't want them to know how much she knew. 

As she walked down the stairs she felt something rush past her.

"Where is Mystique?" she asked.

The person stopped and nearly fell down the stairs. His eyes glanced at her as he quickly looked her over and he pointed towards the kitchen.

"Thank you, Pietro."

Ava saw Mystique sitting at the kitchen table as she walked in.

"Thank you for letting me stay. I will help you in any way that I can."

Mystique nodded and indicated for her to take a seat.

"You can stay as long as you want."

"You want to know what my power is?" Ava asked wearily, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes - that would be nice."

"I'll need a test subject" she sighed.

"Certainly" Mystique replied and disappeared for a moment.

When she came back a boy with muddy coloured hair followed her. Todd, Ava mused.

"Toad this is Ava" Mystique said in way of introduction.

Ava reluctantly held out her hand for him to shake. The next thing any of them noticed was Toad screaming ear piercing scream and Mystique saw him back away from nothing and fall on the ground crying and screaming. The next minute he was unconscious.

"I can make people experience their worse fear. If I want I can make their worse fear kill them. I need to remain in contact for that. Once I have touched people I can keep them living in their fear until I let them go. I don't always need to touch people to do this but it helps me amplify their fear," Ava paused for a moment before continuing.

"I can make people experience their happiest moment but that is a lot harder as most people remember their worse moments with more clarity, if you understand what I mean."

"Will he be all right?" Mystique asked, indicating Toad's unconscious form lying on the kitchen floor.

"He'll be fine when he wakes up. I wasn't focusing much. I have very little control over what happens. I do have many people willing to let me practise on them. Sometimes nothing happens. But I wear the gloves just in case."

Mystique looked from Toad to the girl. It was then that she noticed the girl's eyes, which were an almost clear silver colour, expect for the pupil and the dark outer part of the iris.

Ava felt Mystique staring at her.

"My eyes. Yeah it's a side effect of my power. Along with this" she said lifting her fringe up to reveal what looked like a tattoo of vines weaving their way across her head. It looked as if she had a unique bandanna going across her forehead.

Mystique nodded, knowing how some mutations affect you physically as well. She knew all about that.

"You can go now. You are most welcome here though. Before you go, though, would you like to attend school here?"

"Oh yes please. I'm only sixteen and I would like to keep up with my studies" Ava replied before disappearing upstairs.

Mystique watched as Ava left the room. She was grinning at her luck. The girl showed up here instead of at Xavier's which made her happy. She went to the phone and made arrangements for her to attend Bayville High.

Ava sat in her room contemplating how things were going. She was slightly upset at what she had done but she knew that she had to do it. She looked around the room for something to break. She felt anger rush through her body as she thought about what had lead her to this place. She threw a couple of practise punches into the air.

"Having fun?" a smooth voice queried.

Turning, Ava saw Pietro standing in her doorway with a smirk on his face. This made Ava feel even angrier and before either of them fully understood what was happening Pietro was on the ground grasping his stomach.

"Sorry" Ava mumbled.

Pietro just grinned and looked up at her with a bemused look on his face.

"Now hat does he want me to do?" she asked, feeling angry again.

"Don't know, don't care. He will tell us when he wants too. Don't worry" he replied as he sat up.

"If I knew that I could get away with it you would be living through your worst nightmares right now" Ava growled.

"Now now, that's no way to talk to me. We both work for the same team."

"Not by choice, that for bloody certain" Ava hissed, her eyes glinting.

"See ya" he grinned again as he sped out of the room.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Ava?" she asked herself as she fell into the deepest sleep she'd ever had.

The next day dawned clear and beautiful which made Ava feel a lot better. She woke early and to her surprise her closet was now full of new clothes and according to the note it was from Mystique. Ava smiled rather lopsidedly at her gesture. At least she had good taste. 

Ava pulled on a pair of bootleg jeans and a short sleeved blue shirt that buttoned up. She then pulled on her gloves for safety's sake. She didn't need any accidents. She quickly went to the toilet then went downstairs. 

Although she could think of so many over places to be she decided that she should make the best of a bad situation and began to cook a decent breakfast for all the people living in this house. With the aroma of the warm food flooding the house it wasn't long until people came downstairs ready to eat.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Bloody hell," she muttered under her breath, "I'm Ava."

She looked up and saw two people standing in the doorway. She had met one of them ages ago, it was Wanda, who smiled at her when no one was looking.

"Lance" the other person said.

Of course, she already knew this and she nearly laughed at him when he held out his hand to shake it.

"Not a good idea" she said and doled both of them out some breakfast.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Cooking breakfast?" she joked then turned serious; "I'm staying her for a while. If you don't mind, that is?" She smiled at him.

The others had come in by then and soon they were all sitting around the table eating and laughing like old friends. 

"Time to go to school" a voice stopped their laughter.

Mystique was standing in the doorway, looking stern. Everybody got up then, except for Wanda who didn't go to school. Everyone disappeared, quickly, not wanting to incur her wrath. Ava stayed behind for just s few minutes.

"Thank you, again. I left you some breakfast. Well I better go" Ava said in a rush.

Mystique stood there in shock, none of the others had been so polite or thoughtful. It was quite unusual but a welcome change. Plus all the advantages that would come of having this girl on their team made her almost shiver with delight.

"Nice jeep" Ava commented as Lance drove them to school. It was a bit squashed in the back but that didn't worry her as she was in the front.

"Thanks" he shrugged.

They arrived at school in no time and Ava felt really nervous.

"I'm going to see the principal. Thanks for the ride" she said and walked off with a little wave.

Although she would have to see the principal that wasn't her reason for leaving so quickly. Off a ways she saw a familiar shock of red hair.

"What do you want?" she demanded of the person.

"Gees you're a feisty sheila, that's for sure."

"Look, St. John. I am not in the mood. I don't want to be here. I want to go back to New Zealand and be left alone but no, here I am doing all your dirty work and speaking in this American accent. I sound like a dork" she nearly yelled, dropping her accent for the moment.

"Well you know why you have to do it don't ya" he said with a grin.

"I know but what are you doing here?"

"Have to keep an eye on ya, don't we. Make sure you are behaving. Plus I don't have anything else to do" he laughed.

"Fine. Go tell your master that I am doing what I was told. I have a feeling that things will never be normal for me again."

St. John just grinned and backed away with a small wave.

Ava watched as he disappeared then turned towards the school. A piercing sound echoed through her skull and she realised that was the bell.

"Great," she sighed, "I just want to go home."

She shouldered her bag and rushed towards the school, she still needed to see the principal.

The school seemed huge, compared to her home but she didn't mind. It meant that it would be easier for her to hide, until she had finished her job at least. She ran around the corner and rushed towards the office when she realised, stupidly, that she didn't know where the office was. 

"You can be such a moron, you know" she said a loud to herself.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked.

Ava turned in fright and held her hands out in defence only to find a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"Oh. Um...I'm lost. Do you know where the office is?"

"Sure, just follow me" she said in a perky voice.

"Thanks. I'm just having one of those days, you know?"

"Yep, I have them too. So, like, are you new here?"

"Yep, My name is Ava Jensen. Just moved here. Interesting place, lots of people."

"I'm Kitty Pryde. I hope you like it here. There's the office. See ya later I hope" Kitty said and waved as she went off in the opposite direction.

"That name is familiar" Ava mused to herself.

The meeting with the principal was strange but over quickly. There was something about Principal Kelly which didn't strike her as right but she didn't say anything. He just gave her a schedule and a quick 'be good to the school and it will be good to you' speech.

All in all, Ava was relieved when she could finally go to class, that was if she could read the timetable. 

She made her way down the corridor trying to decipher the little piece of paper cursing occasionally under her breath.

"By the time I've worked this out school will be over" she grumbled.

"Having trouble" she heard someone say.

"Pietro, are you following me too? While you're here tell me what class I have, please" she begged dropping her practised accent.

He rolled his eyes and told her where to go then rushed off down the hall.


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer- X-Men: Evolution is not mine and I lay no claim on it. I do not own anything belonging to Marvel or the respected artists. I will not profit money wise from this story.

I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Feel free to review. Constructive criticisms only please. Feel free to share any ideas as well. S.F 

Chapter 2

When the bell rang for lunch Ava thought she was hallucinating. The schools here were confusing but at least she had forgotten her purpose for being here at this time. She followed the flood of kids out of the classes and down the halls. She assumed that they would lead her to the lunchroom. 

She felt slightly uncomfortable with all these people that close. She didn't want to cause any harm to these people. She was glad to arrive at the cafeteria and felt even better when she got her lunch.

"Food is great" she hummed to herself. 

She looked around for a place to sit and saw someone beckoning her over. As she got closer she saw that it was Fred and Todd.

"Hey guys how are you both?" she asked in a friendly tone. 

"Good" Fred answered between mouthfuls.

Ava looked him up and down and mentally sighed. He was a rather big guy so she wasn't surprised that he would get teased a lot. Todd also looked different which probably didn't help much. She assumed that they both got into a lot of trouble for being different.

"Having a good day, yo?" Todd asked as he leaned back easily in his chair.

She nodded as he flicked his tongue out and caught a fly, which had been flying around her head.

"Thanks. It was rather annoying" she laughed. 

Her fringe was still getting into her eyes and without thinking she flicked it out of the way and heard Todd gasp. 

"Please, don't say anything. I hate it but it won't disappear" she said sighing. 

She wasn't feeling all that hungry anymore so she just played with her food until Fred asked if he could eat what was left. She pushed it towards him and looked around the hall. She saw that girl Kitty and she was surprised to see Lance sitting with her, she didn't seem like his type. With that thought she laughed at herself.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked.

"Just thinking. So who is that sitting with Lance?" she asked, just out of interest even though she already knew the girl. 

"Oh that's Kitty, yo. She's one of those X-geeks" Todd laughed as he caught another fly.

"X-geeks?" one of her eyebrows raised inquisitively.

"Yeah, they're mutants like us, yo. 'Cept they live at that flash institute with that Xavier dude" he informed her.

Something in her clicked. Those were the people that she was supposed to look out for. She had been told to go to the Brotherhood but try to get into the Institute for Gifted people or something like that. Her new boss had told her that she had to start in the Brotherhood because he needed someone to keep an eye on Mystique.

She didn't want to be in either place, all she wanted to do was go home but until He was satisfied she was trapped here. She looked up at Todd and Fred and said her goodbyes and left the cafeteria. She went out to get some fresh air and sighed when she saw another one of her new 'friends'.

"Can't you just leave me alone? It's as if he doesn't trust me. What does he think I am going to do? Give everybody bad dreams until they can no longer remember if they are a boy or girl?" she vented her frustration then sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap" she apologised.

"Dat's okay, chere" the person replied.

"Look, I'm not going to run off. He has all the power and he has absolute control but when this is done" she threatened.

But Gambit just laughed and disappeared.

She sat down where she was and stared off into space. Lost in thought she didn't hear anyone approach until they were right next to her.

"Hey, remember me?" a perky voice asked.

"Kitty, right?" she said, looking up at her.

"That's me. So, um, Lance told me that you like, live with them at the Brotherhood" she said as she sat down.

"Yep. My new home away from home" Ava grinned.

"So, like, are you a mutant?"

"Ah, the million dollar question. Yes and I am guessing that you must be one as well" Ava replied. 

She watched as Kitty nodded. She seemed so happy yet so sad at the same time and Ava knew how it felt. They were both different and in a world that claimed to value differences it was not easy to actually be different. 

"I know how you feel but don't worry. It can't always be like this" Ava said but she didn't know if she was trying to comfort Kitty or herself.

"Kitty, there you are. Scott and Jean have been looking all over for you. Guess what? Apparently there is a new mutant at the school and she lives with the Brotherhood" a boy whispered not noticing Ava sitting right there.

She glanced at this boy, intrigued by his accent and the fact that he was talking about her even though she was right there.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Yep I live with the Brotherhood. Even by my own free choice" she laughed, watching Kitty try to discreetly get him to be quiet.

Kitty laughed when she heard Ava laugh, relieved that she had not taken offence at his words. Ava, not really understanding why such a nice girl would choose to stay with the bad guys surprised her. Although she didn't think that Lance was really that bad. 

"Kurt this is Ava, Ava this is Kurt. He lives at the Institute. Which is where I live. It's a place for others like us, you know, mutants and the like" Kitty explained.

"Hi Kurt" Ava nodded in his direction.

"Hello" he replied and held out his hand to shake.

"Sorry to be rude but I can't shake your hand. My power is not always under my control. I don't want to hurt you."

Kitty sighed when she heard that because if she was staying with Mystique and her lackey's she would soon find herself in the predicament where she would be forced to hurt someone.

"Oh. Do you absorb people's memories?" Kurt inquired.

"Oh no. I tend to give people nightmares. Um I make them experience their worst fear. It's not very nice but in this world you get what you are given."

Kitty thought that that was an interesting way of putting it and she was going to say so when she remembered that Scott and Jean had been looking for her.

"What did the others want?"

"Pardon? Oh right they wanted to try and find out about Ava here but it looks like you beat them too it."

"So why are you staying with all them? I mean Lance is okay but the others are....well" Kitty began.

"Just a place to live. I was told that it was a good place to stay if you were a mutant" Ava shrugged.

Kurt went off to tell the others about Kitty's find as Kitty and Ava seemed to be talking about a number of things that really didn't interest him. They didn't seem to notice when he wandered off.

"So you like Lance" Ava said, changing the topic away from her once again.

She laughed as Kitty turned a light shade of red.

"He's really nice, when he wants to be. If you get what I mean."

Ava was about to reply when the bell rang.

"Back to work" she muttered.

Kitty smiled and they walked to class with Kitty leading to show Ava where to go.

The rest of the day passed really quickly and Ava was relieved. She liked school as much as the next person, which was not much. She believed that anyone who enjoyed high school was a highly disturbed individual and not to be trusted. She walked out to the car park and headed towards Lance's jeep only to be stopped before she got there.

"Hey, you're new, right?" someone asked.

"Yeah. I'm the new kid. It's a hard job but someone has to do it" she cracked.

"Was that supposed to be funny" another voice asked in an annoyed tone.

"It was but apparently it wasn't that funny. Please accept my apology" she said as she tried to get past them.

"You're strange. So do you want to go for a walk?" 

She looked at the guy who had spoken and she didn't need to be a mind reader to realise that he a rich boy who always got what he wanted.

"No thanks I have to get going. Pietro and Lance are waiting and I can't be late as I have a lot of homework" she answered and finally managed to push her way through the crowd.

With the mention of those names they seemed to back off and Ava didn't know if she should be concerned about that. She choose to take it as a good sign at the present time. She jogged towards the jeep without looking back. 

"Hey, guys. Did we learn a lot at school today?"

Pietro ignored her and Lance just grunted. They jumped in and drove off, apparently Fred and Todd had detention.

When they pulled up at the house Ava felt glad to be back. It wasn't her real home but it would have to do.

"So is there anywhere to train or workout here?"

Both of the guys just looked at her as if she were nuts.

"Um did I say something wrong?"

"We don't train or anything. We watch TV and maybe do our homework" Lance answered.

"Okay" Ava said and left it at that.

She needed to keep in shape. She wasn't lucky like a lot of people, if she looked at food she tended to gain weight. She didn't want to be skinny but she didn't want to be overweight either. Anyway she didn't mind exercising as it gave her a buzz. She decided that she would go for a jog and was about to go into the house until Pietro pulled her back.

Lance had gone inside so it was only them out here. Within a few minutes Wanda had also joined them outside.

"Father has a new job for you. He wants you to suggest to Mystique that you should try to get into the Institute and become a spy for us" Pietro told her.

"But I just got here. One day. That's how long I have been here. I would like to stay in one place longer than that."

"He doesn't expect it to happen right away. He knows that you were being friendly with a couple of those X-geeks today. He wants you to ease your way in" Wanda explained although she glared at Pietro a lot. 

"Sure, whatever. Why don't I just catch a thousand Tuatara's to go along with that, aye" she said, throwing her hands up in the air?

They both gave her a blank look.

"Don't worry. I'll work on it."


	3. The Art Of Deception

Disclaimer- X-Men: Evolution is not mine and I lay no claim on it. I do not own anything belonging to Marvel or the respected artists. I will not profit money wise from this story.

Me again. I hope this is actually going somewhere. I would appreciate any opinions, ideas and comments. Especially on my character and so. Thanks so much. S.F.

Chapter 3

Ava sat on her bed thinking about the events that had resulted in her arrival here. Her hair was loose and fell around her face, hiding her tears. She looked at her hands and cried even harder.

"I didn't ask for this" she whispered.

She breathed deeply, trying to regain what little control she had left. 

Glancing at her watch she was surprised at how little time had passed since her impromptu meeting with Pietro and Wanda. 

"Stuff this" she grumbled as she pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a red hooded sweatshirt.

She wandered down the stairs, surprised that she hadn't seen Mystique since she had gotten back from school.

"Hey Ava, where ya going?"

Ava turned and saw Fred sitting in the lounge watching yet another dull cartoon.

"I'm just going for a walk. If Mystique asks just tell her that I will be back later" she replied as she pulled the hood up.

Outside the air was crisp and made her feel slightly more alive. She needed to run and be free but she also had to be on alert, she didn't want any surprises. Not knowing where she wanted to go she just wandered aimlessly occasionally muttering to herself. She occasionally began to hum a few notes but she couldn't feel happy. This was her nightmare and she couldn't escape it.

"This is bloody ironic. I create nightmares for others and here I am trapped in one. You suck, you know" she yelled at the sky which resulted in nothing except scaring a few people who were standing around.

"Will she do it?" 

"Yes, father. She doesn't like it but she won't object" Pietro answered.

Magneto smiled at this before turning around and staring into a metal cage.

"This is your fault. If you didn't love her so much she wouldn't be here. It's really funny to think that you have this much control over a girl who could kill you with your own nightmares" he informed the residents of his cage.

They didn't reply, which didn't surprise him either. They didn't have as much spunk as the girl had and if she could get into Xavier's institute he would be very proud even though she wasn't doing this for him. He wasn't worried about her betraying him because he had the best insurance. He turned his back on the cage and walked away still grinning.

Pietro looked from the people in the cage and at his father. This was his life and he would always be loyal to his father. As the saying goes 'blood is thicker than water'. Wanda stood behind him and she smiled uneasily as they turned and followed their father out of the room.

"Professor why would she want to stay there?" Kurt asked.

Professor Xavier just frowned and placed his fingers together as he mulled over the information at hand.

"I don't know, Kurt but we have to respect her wishes. We hardly know anything about her and we know the tales that Mystique can weave" he answered.

Xavier glanced around at his students who were all looking alert and bright. He was glad to know that he had helped so many children, it made up for all those he could not help. 

"Maybe they have her under mind control or something. It wouldn't be the first time that has happened" Scott suggested.

"That is always a possibility. Kitty, what did she say her powers were?"

"She, like, makes people experience their worst nightmares or something like that. She admitted that her power isn't always under control and she always wears gloves like Rogue."

Rogue glanced up upon hearing her name giving her normal glare but she was also thinking how interesting it was having the Brotherhood obtain another mutant that also couldn't touch people even if she sometimes had control. 

"Maybe they told her the same sort of lies they told me?" she asked in her Southern drawl.

"You could be right, Rogue" Xavier concluded.

"I don't think so. When she was talking to us she wasn't hostile or anything" Kurt explained with Kitty nodding in agreement.

"We will have to find out more information before we can do anything and if she is living there by her own free will we can't interfere. As for now I am certain some of you have homework."

Various groans were heard as the students' left to comply with the Professor's unasked command.

"Jean, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kitty asked as they all left the room.

"Sure Kitty" the striking redhead said.

"Well I have, like, finished my homework and I was wondering if you had finished yours, could drive me to the mall?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Jean smiled, "I'll see if anyone else wants to go."

Ten minutes later Jean, Scott and Kitty were all on their way to the mall. The day was turning cold and the fine weather seemed to be over. Before they had even gotten half way there it had begun to rain again. Kitty stared out of the window almost grimacing at the weather when she noticed a familiar figure walking outside.

"Hey that's Ava. The new mutant" she exclaimed.

"What, where?" Scott asked while he concentrated on driving.

"There. Outside, getting soaked. Let's offer her a ride."

Scott and Jean exchanged glances, which resulted in Scott slowing the car and pulling over.

"Of all the rotten luck" Ava had muttered when the first raindrops had fallen on her head.

Soon the clouds had totally opened up and she was having definite problems dodging the rain when a car pulled over beside her.

"Hey, do you need a ride?"

Ava's head jerked up in shock when she recognised the voice.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear that you are following me" Ava laughed in reply as she accepted the offer.

Climbing into the car Ava saw two people that she didn't recognise.

"This is Scott and Jean" Kitty introduced them and they both said their hellos.

"So you live with the Brotherhood" Scott mentioned.

This made Ava laugh.

"I swear everyone says that like that's a bad thing. I admit they aren't the nicest of people but they're okay. I don't mind living there although they don't have a gym or any training facility."

She saw Scott blush and heard Jean and Kitty smother giggles. She also thought that fate must be having a fun game with her at the present time. This was all too perfect. So if she wanted to follow Magneto's wishes this was where she would begin. She would make friends with them.

"So Kitty, I didn't ask before, what is your ability?" Ava asked, being her curious self.

"The Professor calls it corporal tangibility but basically I can phase through things" she replied while giving a demo.

"Interesting," Ava smiled, "and how about you two?"

Getting to know the apparent enemy Ava thought wryly.

Ava listened intently as they explained what they could do, smiling occasionally and offering bits of her life. Not her real life but her new life that had been made for her since her arrival. By the time they had got to the mall the rain had eased off a bit and they wandered inside.

"I don't know about you but I am dying for a hot drink. Hot chocolate sounds just lovely to me at the moment. Is there anyone in here who makes great hot drinks?" Ava asked.

"Sure, follow us" Jean said with a laugh.

Ava walked a couple of steps behind them trying to act happy but inside she felt horrible realising what she was going to do to them. Breaking trust and deliberately concealing the truth. They were all so nice and friendly and here she was trying to infiltrate them.

Jean sat next to Scott, which meant that Kitty and Ava were sitting next to each other. All of them were sipping hot chocolate with Ava relishing the warmth from the cup.

"So you all live at the same place. Is it like the Brotherhood house?"

"Nope, way cleaner and a lot larger" Kitty laughed.

"It wouldn't take much to make any place cleaner than there" Ava replied, getting a laugh out of them.

An uneasy silence settled over them as they tried to think of something to say.

"Um...so I am guessing that the majority of you don't like the Brotherhood. Well except for Kitty" she added with a grin when she saw Kitty blush.

"Let's just say we have different perspectives" Scott answered diplomatically.

Ava chose that moment to glance at her watch.

"Oh man. I have to get back or I'll be in trouble. I didn't know how late it was" Ava said suddenly.

"Did you want a ride?" Jean offered.

"Thanks but I don't mind the rain that much and I need to run...got to stay in shape if you know what I mean," Ava shrugged of the offer, "Thanks for the ride here anyway and for the conversation. Talking is good." 

They all watched her go and waved as she disappeared around the corner.

"Well that was interesting. You were right, Kitty, she really doesn't seem the type to stay at the Brotherhood" Scott mused.

"I know, she is, like, very nice and very polite."

"Did you get anything?" Scott asked turning to Jean.

"I couldn't sense anything. She has strong shields but the strange thing was I don't even think she knew she had them. I'll have to ask the Professor but I am starting to think that she may have been brainwashed or hypnotised or something."

All three of them just stared at each other with wide eyes.

Ava ran down the road loving the sound of her shoes hitting the footpath. She was rounding the corner when she ran into someone.

"Hey there, girlie. How ya doing?" she heard the familiar Australian accent.

"I'm just fine. You know it's always been my life long dream to be used to hurt people. You know what I mean. Cause it is so much fun to hurt people" she replied sarcastically.

"Gees, mate, it ain't that bad" St. John said.

"Yeah and you'd know?" Ava replied tapping her feet.

Her temper go the better of her then and she brought her hand up to his face but before she could touch him she heard someone behind her. Not caring she reached forward and just as she made contact she felt something hard hit her on the head. She felt to the ground unconscious, although she had the pleasure of hearing Pyro begin to scream in fright.


	4. Threats and Clues

Disclaimer- X-Men: Evolution is not mine and I lay no claim on it. I do not own anything belonging to Marvel or the respected artists. I will not profit money wise from this story.

A/N: Hey everyone...that is everyone who may be reading this. I hope you are liking the story so far and same as last time any info or complaints are welcome. Constructive criticisms are always enjoyed. I hope I haven't messed up anyone's favourite character.

Chapter 4

Magneto stood over the inert form of Ava and Pyro.

"She did this to him?" he asked Gambit who stood in the doorway.

"Yes. She packs a powerful punch" he replied, his accent heavy.

Magneto laughed in agreement.

"Thankfully you were there to stop her killing Pyro here."

Gambit nodded before leaving the room.

Ava opened her eyes and sighed when she realised where she was. She reached her hand up and tenderly touched the bump that was rising there.

"Great, just what I need" she muttered.

"Do you remember what I told you I would do if you harmed any member of my team?" she heard a rich voice ask.

Ava turned sharply, wincing as she moved to fast. She saw Magneto standing behind her, dressed simply, his white hair a stark contrast to his dark clothes.

"Yes, I do" she said, resting her gaze on Pyro's still form.

Magneto followed her gaze then raised his hand towards the cage in the background. The metal began to twist and compact inwards, alarming those trapped inside.

Ava's eyes opened wide as she heard the noise.

"Please, don't. I'll behave, I promise. Don't hurt them" she begged.

The cage continued to creak.

"Please, sir. I won't do it again. I'll do what ever you say" Ava was almost grovelling now.

Magneto relented and let the cage return to its original form.

"Good. You know what I want you to do. I will have Pietro or Wanda take over the reports on Mystique."

"But I have only been there for a day. Mystique can't trust me so why would she want me to be a spy?" Ava inquired, still sitting on the floor.

"It is only a cover and believe me, she will be most grateful to learn more of what goes on in there."

With that Magneto turned and left without a backward glance. Ava watched him go and looked at the cage with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said to the captives; "I will get you out somehow."

Those in the cage ignored her, deliberately turning their backs towards her. Ava noted this sadly and walked away as well.

"Dere, dere, petite. It's all for da good of mutant kind" she heard Gambit explain.

"I suppose you were the one who hit me" she said blandly and she wasn't surprised when he nodded.

"We can't have you hurting Pyro. We may need him in de future" he said in way of explanation as he walked her towards the door.

"Next time you want to threaten me, don't knock me out. You know that I will come willingly, you all made sure of that" she muttered as she slammed the door.

Once she was outside her head began to clear, enough to know that things were never going to be the same after this. She quickly made her way back to the boarding house, hoping that no one was worried.

"You say that you sensed shields in her mind, Jean?" Professor Xavier enquired, his curiosity piqued.

"Yes Professor. Also she doesn't seem to realise that they are there."  
"So she might have been brainwashed?" a dark skinned youth asked.

"No, Evan, I don't think it's that simple" Jean answered him.

"Man, this is confusing" Evan said, scratching his head.

"I agree" Kurt muttered and Scott nodded.

"Maybe she's there for a reason" Rogue said.

All eyes turned towards the gothic dressed girl who was sitting glumly in one of the armchairs. 

"What do you mean, Rogue?" Professor Xavier asked.

He always liked it when his students put forward their ideas. He felt full of pride to know that he had helped all of these young adults.

"Well maybe she isn't quite there by her own free will. Maybe she has to be there" Rogue said, blushing slightly as every eye in the place turned towards her.

"I don't get what you are getting at" Kitty confessed.

"Well maybe she's being blackmailed or something" Rogue sighed.

That made the room fall silent as they all looked at each other.

Ava got back to the Brotherhood house just as it was getting dark, making her realise that she hadn't been unconscious for long. She pushed open the door and tried to sneak in only to be confronted by an angry looking Mystique.

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, I was trying to...um...I was talking to some of the X-geeks. They seem to think I am being trapped here. Pietro was telling me about them and the bad vibes between them and us. I thought it would be a good idea to, you know, get to know the enemy" Ava babbled.

Ava saw her raise an eyebrow and continue to stare.

"So I went to the mall with three of them. They really believe that I am only here because you have me brainwashed or something. I hope you aren't mad" she mumbled in way of apology.

"I'm not mad, just curious as to what you found out. I have been in the institute before but I could never stay in there for long" she said, although Ava knew that Mystique was still angry. She could hear it in her voice.

"Not much, just stuff about what they learn there and little things. They seem okay just a little too perfect but then again maybe they are."

"They like to think they are" Mystique muttered.

Mystique was not happy with Ava at this moment but she thought back to the conversation they had last night about her never claiming to lie.

"How do I know if you are concealing the truth?"

"I have no reason to, do I!" Ava replied. "I thought that if I gained their trust I could help you learn more about them. Maybe find out if they are happy there but obviously this town still lives in the sixteenth century and you are actually a witch hunter in disguise" Ava yelled, her voice going up a couple of octaves before storming up the stairs.

The minute she got into her room she was back to normal, she hadn't really been angry at Mystique. She fell back onto her bed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Damn it" she hissed in pain as she hit the bump on the back of her head. 

She jumped up and wandered over to the mirror. Glancing at her reflection she wanted to smash the mirror. Her eyes were dark and her skin looked pasty. Her hair looked as though she had suffered a severe shock.

"I just want to be normal" she frowned as she lifted her fringe. 

The strange marking seemed to move under her skin but she knew it was just her imagination. Well at least she hoped it was her imagination. 

She looked back into the mirror and nearly screamed.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a free country. You do know that much about America don't you?" Pietro sneered.

"You are just like your dad" she shot back and was actually glad when he frowned.

"Have you told Mystique about your idea?" he asked.

"My idea? Oh you mean your daddy's latest delusion. Not yet. I thought that it would seem slightly suspicious."

Pietro cocked his head in amusement and just as quickly as he had snuck in he was gone.

Ava sighed and slammed the door, making sure to lock it this time. She turned back and decided to attempt her homework. Opening the first page of her history book she felt her eyelids droop and she fell asleep.

~*~

Logan watched the new recruits run through a danger room simulation while at the same time listening to Charles go on about some new kid who was staying with the Brotherhood. 

"Hey, iceblock, watch out for your team-mates" he yelled as he saw Bobby run ahead in the room. 

This distracted Charles from his story.

"How are they doing, Logan?"

"They're all right" Logan growled.

"Could you please be more informative?" Charles grinned.

"Drake is showing leadership, when he can stop showing off. Ray is too hot-headed. Amara is doing better. Jamie is still having trouble controlling his multiples and Sam is too quiet" Logan muttered, as it was quite a sentence for him.

"That's good to hear, Logan. Now onto this girl. Jean says she has blocks in her mind similar to Rogue's. I think that maybe Mystique may have something to do with it because she doesn't seem to know that it's happening."

Logan grunted in agreement.

"So why do I need to hear this?"

"I like to hear what each of my staff members have to say" Charles replied simply.

Rogue sat under a large tree watching the moon rise over the institute mulling over past events, mainly those that lead her here. She wasn't paying attention to anything around her when she realised that she wasn't alone. Craning her neck she looked up to she the one person she really didn't want to see. 

"How did you get in here?" she asked angrily.

"Now, now, chere. I have some information that you might like to hear" the tall Cajun said as his red and black eyes locked onto her eyes.

Rogue stood up and placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What would that be, swamp rat?" she muttered.

"I'm hurt, chere" he grinned.

"Like I care" she drawled, her accent strong.

"There is a new girl in town, if you didn't know already. She wants to go home but she had a strong metal attraction to this place if you get what I mean" Gambit said before disappearing.

Rogue watched as he disappeared, her features softening.

"It won't do you any good to fall in love" she told herself.

She then thought about the message that had been delivered.

"Metal attraction?" she said aloud, thinking that it was a mistake.

Her eye widened as she realised what he was hinting at. Forgetting her troubles at the present she ran back to the mansion.


	5. What a Tangled Web

Disclaimer- X-Men: Evolution is not mine and I lay no claim on it. I do not own anything belonging to Marvel or the respected artists. I will not profit money wise from this story.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Very encouraging especially the comments on my style of writing. It's better than being in school cause at least you know what you like and what you don't like. Enough of my rant...on to the story!

Chapter 5

Ava woke when the light began to filter into her room but she didn't feel relaxed. She still felt groggy and it felt as if there was something stuck to her face. Reaching up she found a bit of paper.

"Yuck" she muttered as she pulled it off. 

At first she didn't realise where she was but as her mind began to wake up she recalled what had happened over the past few days. 

"School. Have to get ready" she mumbled as she saw her homework strewn around.

She thought back to last night and seeing Magneto which made her feel worse. She dragged a brush through her hair cursing every knot that it hit then pulled on some board shorts and a blue tank top. As an after thought she chucked on a hooded sweatshirt. Grabbing up her books she wandered downstairs.

"So where's breakfast?" someone quipped.

Turning she saw Lance sitting at the table with his feet up on said table. Ava was not in the mood to be understanding this morning and she brutally pushed his feet off the table making him loose his balance and fall backwards.

"What was that for?" he demanded as she walked towards the door.

"No reason. I'm walking to school" she said with a wave.

~*~

Professor Xavier moved his chair behind his desk while he went over what Rogue's visitor had told her. She had come rushing in the night before, eyes wide and worried. Once she had told him what Gambit had said he nodded grimly telling her that her theory had been right.

Now, though, was the hard part. Ava seemed to be quite content to stay with the Brotherhood but he assumed that was because she was told to go there. Charles knew Eric well enough to know that he would want someone on the inside of either place since he had been having trouble with Mystique as of late.

He just didn't know why he had gotten Ava. She had admitted that she had little control but still he couldn't figure out why Eric found her so necessary.

"Professor, are you okay?"

Charles glanced up and saw Jean standing in the doorway, looking worried as she did for all of the younger students. Even those who weren't in the institute.

"Yes, Jean. I am quite well. I am just thinking about Ava Jensen. There must be something more to her."

He watched as Jean nodded. He had explained to his X-Men about the visitor, and what he had alluded to, last night. He had hoped that they might have noticed something more about the way the girl acted.

"You mean what does Magneto have on her?" 

Charles saw Scott come up behind Jean.

"Exactly, Scott."

~*~

The cage was small and cramped for the four people inside but they had been there so long that they were almost getting used to their new home. They weren't treated badly but they weren't treated well either. 

"I can't believe she hid this from us" a tall male growled.

"Of course she hid it. She saw how you reacted with the whole mutant protests. What did you think she would say dad?" another voice said. 

"Both of you be quiet. She had her reasons and she still cares for us. Isn't that enough?" a soft feminine voice sighed.

The father and son looked very similar making it hard to deny their relationship. They had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman on the other hand had dark hair and green eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you how much your daughter looks like you?" a voice startled them.

All of them turned to see the last occupant of the cage. He was a tall boy with light brown hair that fell into his eyes, which were a stormy grey colour.

"She's not my daughter anymore" Mr. Jensen declared in a harsh tone.

"Then what is she? Is she nobody? Adam knows why she did it" the boy stated turning to the younger version of Mr. Jensen.

"She lied to us and she's...she isn't human" Mr. Jensen spat.

His wife began to cry softly, hugging her knees to her chest and he went to comfort her.

"What do you know about her, Ben? What do you know that you aren't telling us?" Ava's brother turned on the other captive. But Ben turned away and stared blankly out of the cage.

~*~

Ava arrival at the high school and sat in the quad, watching as students began to arrive. She was having an internal debate with herself, arguing over what she was doing and what she was going to do. She looked down at her hands at that point and realised, with horror that she hadn't put any gloves on today.

"Oh no. This isn't good."

"Ava, hey. Remember me? It's Scott" someone came running up behind her.

"Um yeah, I remember. Just don't come to close. I am going through a slight crisis at the moment" she told the teen as she backed away a bit.

The last thing that she needed was people having nightmares in the middle of the school.

"What is it?" she heard him ask.

"I forgot my gloves. I don't want to hurt anyone" she nearly cried.

She felt as if she was losing control as her mind began to fill with fears that were radiating off the students as they passed. She hadn't touched them so they couldn't be real but ever since she had arrived here her minimal control was almost gone. She sat down and tried to concentrate but all the fears where beginning to make her sick.

A student walked past and she almost cried. He was scared of insects, big crawling bugs with huge pincers. Another one was scared of the dark. Another of small places. Heights, monsters, dying, being alone. The fears of others flashed through her mind. She tried not to focus on them though part of her mind told her that this wasn't possible.

"I have to touch them first" she cried out. 

~*~

Scott watched her with alarm as she fell, her hands were up around her head and her eyes seemed vacant.   
"Oh man. What do I do?" he asked himself.

She began to shake on the ground then curled up into a little ball, muttering to herself.

"It's okay Scott" he heard a voice from behind him.

He heard the Professor's wheelchair stop beside him.

"How did you know?" he asked, surprised.

"I could hear your worry from the Institute and I had Logan drive me here."

Scott turned and saw the familiar figure of Logan glaring out over the Professor's shoulder.

Just as the Professor had motioned to Logan to pick the girl up and loud noise was heard. Scott turned sharply and saw Toad, Lance and Pietro storming towards them, followed by someone that he didn't know but guessed was Mystique in disguise.

"Don't worry yourself, Charles. I will take care of her" the fourth person said, making her eyes flash as a warning.

Scott geared himself up for a fight and heard Logan growl something under his breath.

"Okay then, Mystique. Logan, if you would kindly hand Ava over to Mystique and we will be on our way" the Professor replied.

Scott stared at the Professor in disbelief and watched as Logan did as he was told. Scott didn't know what was going on here and he felt slightly peeved at being left out of the loop.

"Thank you, Charles" Mystique smirked as she carried the still form or Ava away.

"What was that for, Professor?" Scott demanded, his brow twitching.

"We cannot take her away from where she lives without her agreement. Mystique will not harm her and it was rather handy to have those boys here as Pietro has quite an interesting mind" he replied simply.

Scott watched as the Professor guided his wheelchair back towards the entrance of the school then, upon hearing the bell, made his way to class.

~*~

Charles sat in the backseat of the car as Logan drove, mulling over what had happened.

"So what's up with her?" Logan asked.

"I think her power is affecting herself. I think that she does not have enough control over it and it is affecting her."

"Huh?"

"In short I think her power was playing tricks on her mind. When she was on the ground I was able to see into her mind. Only slightly though, but it was enough to see what her greatest fear was" Charles replied, frowning.

~*~

"You have got to be kidding me?" Ava groaned as she sat up.

She felt like such a weakling for passing out again. 

"I must say that you startled the good Professor" she heard a throaty laugh.

Standing in the corner of her room was Mystique, her eyes staring straight at her.

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"Unfortunately no."

"I think I am in the wrong place" Ava admitted freely.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I think I should be at the institute. You know learning control and all that. Not here where I may hurt any number of you" Ava sighed.

She readied herself for the brutal backlash of that statement but Mystique only smiled.

"You wanted to go in as a spy? Well go ahead. You can report to Lance or Todd or any of them" Mystique told her.

Ava looked up in surprise then her eyes narrowed.

"And the catch is?"

She watched as Mystique smiled.

"No catch, as long as you do as you said. You become a spy, not an X-Man."

Ava stood up, stretching and gave Mystique a smile. 

"What did I tell you about lying?" she reminded the blue skinned lady.

Mystique just laughed at that and without warning hit Ava across the face, leaving a red mark and the beginning of a bruise.

"What the hell?" Ava said in surprise as she reached up to touch her cheek.

"Well they will want to know why you swapped sides, so I gave you an easy cover to remember. Now get out" Mystique yelled.

Ava scrambled forwards grabbing her bag and a few of her new clothes. Without a second glance she ran out of the house and back towards the school. It was only half way through the day and she surmised that everyone would still be at the school. 

She arrived at the school just on lunchtime and walked towards the cafeteria, avoiding people as much as possible. She looked around the room and saw Kurt sitting with Scott and Kitty. Feeling not very brave she made her way towards them.

"Um. I was wondering if I could meet with you Professor" she said timidly.

She watched as all three people around the table glanced up at her in surprised. Their looks changed to concern and anger as they noted the welt on her cheek. 

"What happened?" Scott asked. 

"Mystique."

To be continued.


	6. Entertaining The Enemy

Disclaimer- X-Men: Evolution is not mine and I lay no claim on it. I do not own anything belonging to Marvel or the respected artists. I will not profit money wise from this story.

Chapter 6

Ava glanced around the large room thinking on how beautiful it looked. These people were rich and it showed. She stared at the bald man sitting in the wheel chair feeling very uneasy. She hoped that this would work because her parent's lives were at stake and Ben's as well. The thought of Ben worried her because he was her oldest friend and he had helped her so much. 

Magneto's threats ran through her head and all she could see was their lifeless bodies. 

"I don't think that staying at the Brotherhood was such a good idea" she said, playing into her weak role.

"Why did you go there in the first place?" a regal looking African lady asked.

"I needed a place to stay and I thought they would accept me" she replied, sadly.

"Why did Mystique hit you?" the lady asked again.

Ava looked at her and was surprised to see that she had very vivid blue eyes and pure white hair even though she didn't look that old. 

"I was too friendly with the enemy or something" Ava answered as she scratched her head.

She watched as they nodded among themselves and she wished that some of the others had been able to stay but the Professor had told them to go back to school. She felt very uncomfortable around them as they seemed so formal, which was very different from the Brotherhood.

"I understand if you don't want me here. I mean I don't have the most stable of powers and I have hurt a few people" she admitted.

"You are most welcome to stay here for as long as you want" the bald man, Professor Xavier, informed her.

"Thank you, sir" Ava said and stared down at her feet.

~*~

Pietro rushed around the Brotherhood house looking for any sign of Ava and his face grew steadily more worried. Being as hyper active as he was, due to his power, he often took things to the extreme. He was a blur until he misjudged where he was running and found himself sitting on the floor. In front of him stood the large mass of Fred.

"Hey, Freddy, have you seen Ava?" he asked quickly.

He watched as Fred's eyes began to glaze over slightly.

"Uh...Mystique said that she left to join the X-geeks" Fred replied.

"Did she say why?"

"Um, something about being a spy" Fred said as he wandered off to watch cartoons.

Pietro watched him go with a large grin covering most of his face. She rushed upstairs and told Wanda what was happening then he disappeared outside of the house making the leaves, which had begun to fall, spin back into the air.

~*~

Ben looked at Ava's dad and felt as if he should say something to ease the distrust forming between them but then he thought better of it. He knew that he would be blamed for helping Ava get into this mess. Glumly he sank to the floor with his back to one side of the cage. 

He thought of what had happened when Ava had seen them. He remembered the pain as he was forced to look away and he knew that Ava would interpret in the wrong way. The bruises inflicted by Mr. Jensen had begun to fade and Ben didn't know if he realised what he had done to his daughter. 

Ben remembered when he first met Ava when she was three and he was six. Their family had moved into the neighbouring farm, which was big news at that time. Adam had been a year younger than himself and they had become really good friends but everywhere that they went little Ava closely followed them. She tried to do everything that they would do and most times she would succeed with not too many injuries.

They had grown up together and when they went to school they stayed friends even when Ben and Adam had ventured off to a different high school than Ava. It was Ben that found out about Ava's abilities first when she accidentally made him experience his worse nightmare.

They were out on the farm outside Taupo riding around checking on the cows when Ava had stopped suddenly and raised her hands to her forehead as if in pain. Her eyes had widened and she began to scream. Ben remembered turning his horse and riding towards her. He reached out grabbed hold of her hands to steady her when he began to see darkness encroaching from every angle. The darkness was fine but the red eyes that were glaring at him greedily.

Ben remembered screaming himself and then everything was fine. He looked at Ava to see her staring back at him in fright. She looked down at her hands then back at him and then she turned her horse and galloped away. Ben hadn't hesitated as he spurred his horse to follow her.

"Why do you still like her? She's a mutant" he heard someone hiss at him, breaking his train of thought.

He found himself staring into the face of Mr. Jensen and for the first time in his short life he felt scared and angered by an adult.

"No disrespect, sir, but she is still your daughter" he said between gritted teeth.

"She isn't even human" was his reply.

Ben saw red and suddenly he lashed out punching Ava's dad right in the jaw. He stared in shock at his fist then felt someone hit him. The next thing he knew both of them were rolling around on the ground punching each other.

~*~

Pyro was sitting idly on a crate trying to forget what he had seen when Ava had touched him. He shivered slightly but was distracted when he heard sounds of a fight and angry words being exchanged. He wandered over to the cage only to see the two taller guys fighting roughly. 

"Hey, cut it out you two" he yelled to no effect.

He watched in amazement as they swore and screamed. The other two people in the cage were standing well out of the way knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop them.

Pyro ran a hand through his fiery red hair as he thought about what he could do.

"Remy, Piotr. We have a slight problem" he yelled.

Throwing caution to the wind he threw the cage door open and jumped in to break up the fight. He heard Remy and Piotr arrive and before he knew it the fight was stopped. The younger of the two had received the brunt of the injuries.

Pyro looked at him and exhaled loudly. The boy's face was quickly swelling up and both his eyes were unfocused.

"Jesus, mate, you look worse than a dead dingo" he whistled before letting loose a bark of a laugh.

~*~

Ava looked around her new room and sighed as she sat on the bed. It felt as if history was repeating itself but it was a nicer version. She did have to admit that she missed the freedom that was evident at the boarding house. She walked over to the mirror and lifted her fringe. The mark had grown slightly and Ava frowned. She looked at the image again and lowered her hand. 

Sitting on her new bed she felt dreadful self-loathing for all her deceptions that she had committed in the last few days. She couldn't believe that everything had happened in such a short amount of time and she was worried about what would happen next.

After a few moments of pity she shook her head and decided to explore. There was no point of being there if she didn't see what was so important about this place. Pulling a beanie on over her head and pulling on a new pair of fingerless gloves she walked out of her room into a long hallway.

She could hear the voices of the other students but wasn't interested in introducing herself just yet. She was still feeling down and she thought that maybe a workout would lift her spirits, or at least keep her in shape. 

She was half way down the hall when she realised that she had no idea where the gym was or whether or not they even had a workout room. 

"Stupid" she muttered, hitting her forehead. 

"Are you lost?" she heard a voice ask.

"I was wondering if there was a gym here?" she inquired of a young boy with messy blonde hair.

"You're the new girl. Welcome to Mutant Manor" the boy laughed.

Ava cracked a smile at this and introduced herself.

"The name's Bobby or Iceman, whatever you choose" he replied and pointed towards a large door explaining that it was one of the workout rooms.

Ava thanked him and went towards the room. She opened the door to find a large room with a lot of exercise equipment.

"Yes" she sighed happily as she began a workout.

~*~

Scott and Rogue walked towards the gym, ready to practise combat. Rogue was interested to learn of Ava's arrival but she didn't show it. She was always careful to keep her game face on. 

"So what's she like?" she asked in her Southern drawl.

"I don't know really. She seems nice but has a really strange sense of humour. Sometimes it seems as if she isn't from this country" Scott replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she seems to loose her accent sometimes though it could be my mind playing tricks on me."

Rogue opened the door to the gym and was about to reply when she heard some music blaring from within. She glanced back at Scott who shrugged then peered inside.

"Ava's in there" she whispered to Scott.

She opened the door wider and walked in with Scott behind her. Rogue looked at the treadmill and saw a girl who was slightly shorter than her sweating away on the treadmill. She was wearing a beanie and gloves along with a tank top and bright board shorts that fell past her knees.

She stood by the door for a minute before motioning to Scott to start their training. She was just going into a defensive stance when she heard a voice.

"Oh, sorry. Do we have to book when we work here?"

She saw Ava slowing down and getting off the treadmill.

"No that's okay. We have scheduled times but others are allowed in here whenever" Rogue explained.

"My name is Ava Jensen. I don't think we've met" the girl said.

"My name's Rogue" Rogue drawled.

Rogue noted her gloves.

"I guess we have similar problems" Rogue commented although regretting it quickly as she saw a shadow pass over the girl's eyes.

"I don't have any problems."

"I mean with our powers. I can't touch people either" Rogue explained and was relieved to see her relax, if only slightly.

"Yeah, well I better get going. It was nice meeting you. Oh and thanks for the ride Scott" Ava waved as she left the room.

"I see what you mean, Scott" Rogue said thoughtfully as they watched her go.


	7. Reporting, Learning, Finding

Disclaimer- X-Men: Evolution is not mine and I lay no claim on it. I do not own anything belonging to Marvel or the respected artists. I will not profit money wise from this story.

Chapter 7

It felt as if wind was running through his ears and his face felt on fire. Cautiously he opened his eyes only to find that they were nearly swollen shut.   
"Careful, Ben. Dad kind of won that round" he heard Adam say.

Ben tried to reply but it hurt too much so he sat up slowly and waited for the world to stop spinning. 

They were still in the cage only now there was a new feature. There were a couple of bars that were separating Ben and Adam for Adam's parents. Ben pointed at the bars and tried to mumble a question.

"Yeah, it's your fault, buddy. The man in charge didn't want you damaging his property or getting any more damaged. Didn't want Ava to think that he had let you get roughed up by his guys" he heard Adam reply.

Ben nodded and sank back down to a more comfortable position. He looked over at the two adults and saw Mr. Jensen glaring at him. He looked pretty good apart from the dried blood on and around his nose. Ben had to smile at that. 

~*~

Bayville High seemed unusually calm when Ava turned up there. She had wandered around and pretended to soak in knowledge from the various teachers but she wasn't really there. She was terrified in case she started seeing everyone's fear again like the last time. 

She pulled at her gloves uncomfortably and made sure that she stepped well away from anyone. She was also looking for any member of the Brotherhood, as she had to fulfil her promise to Mystique. She spied Fred sitting at a table across the hall but she didn't think that telling him would be the world's best idea. She needed Lance or Pietro because at least they would remember what she had told them.

She had almost given up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What have you got to report?" someone hissed in her ear.

"Leave her alone, Pietro" another voice said.

Ava turned to confront who was there to find Pietro glaring at Evan. Ava nearly laughed at the amount of tension between these two.

"It's okay, Evan. I'll be all right" she said calmly to him.

"But he's the enemy, man. He's the bad guy" Evan complained.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me" Ava repeated more forcefully and was glad to see that Evan got the hint and wandered off.

"I love your taste in bodyguards" Pietro smirked.

Ava ignored that and motioned him to follow her.

"What did you want to know?" she asked.

"Need a report for Mystique."

"What can I say? Big place. Lots of security. Lots of kids. Clean, very clean which is a change" Ava laughed lightly.

"What else? Anything of interest?" Pietro almost demanded.

"Not as of yet. It's sort of introductory week. You know, meet and greet. But the minute that something comes up I will tell you or Lance" she shrugged.

"Are you sure nothing has happened?"

"Well I think some of them are starting to suspect something. It's rather hard to fake and American accent for long. They tend to pick up on it" she told him.

She watched as he frowned and cocked his head to one side as if in thought.

"Careful there. I've heard that thinking can be painful to those new to the process" she said snidely.

Pietro glared at her and she just smiled back.

"Ben and your dad got into a little bit of a fight" Pietro shot back; knowing that it would hurt her.

"Are they okay?" Ava looked at him for an answer.

She sighed with relief when he nodded.

"Tell your dad that when this is finished I want to go back home and my family better be in one piece" she warned but it was in vain as he had already disappeared.

She got through the rest of the day without incident but she didn't hang around with her new housemates. She wanted to see Fred and Todd, mainly because she felt sorry for them but also because they occasionally provided really good conversation. Plus the fact that there were no flies whenever Todd was concerned.

"Hey guys" she said as she plonked herself down at their table.

Both of them looked up surprised.

"Why are you still hanging out with us, yo?" Todd asked, scratching his head.

"Do you want me to be all cliched and say 'this is a free country' or something like that? I sat here because we were kind of friends" she replied.

"But what about the X-geeks?" Fred asked while he was finishing his lunch.

"They're okay, sort of. A bit strange if you ask me" Ava replied.

She hated doing this to any of the people that she had met. She never wanted to get mixed up in all their conflicts. She was quite happy at home where she had never heard or Magneto or Xavier or anything like that. 

Ava rubbed her temples trying to put herself back into the mindset of spy.

"You okay, yo?" Todd asked concern slightly creeping into his voice.

"I'm fine. I just have to go for a walk" she answered him standing up abruptly and rushing outside. 

Stepping out into the autumn sunlight she breathed deeply trying to relax her system. Not for the last time she wished for the simpler times in her life. She didn't know what Magneto wanted her to report but she knew that she had to keep the act up.

~*~

"I believe that she is in a lot of trouble."

"I agree Ororo. I think that Magneto is controlling her somehow" Charles answered her as he looked out across the front of his grounds.

"Do you think it is mind control?" Ororo asked as she controlled a small rain cloud over a pot plant.

Charles looked thoughtfully at Ororo before answering.

"No I think it is something a lot simpler than that. I truly wish that I could read her mind. Do you know the theory of Occam's Razor?"

"I have heard of it."

"In it's basic description it means that the simplest answer will generally be the correct answer" Charles explained.

He watched as Ororo made the cloud disappear and sat down in the nearest chair.

"I believe that we can apply it to Ava in this case" he continued.

"In what way?"

"Well what would make you work for Magneto even if you didn't share his beliefs?"

Charles moved his wheelchair around to face Ororo and watched as she thought of various answers. 

"I'm not sure" she finally concluded.

"I believe that he has someone close to the girl."

"Like a hostage?"

"Yes. I believe that that sounds like the simplest reason."

"So what can we do about that?" Ororo asked.

"I don't know. I wish that she would say something but I am sure she fears for whomever Magneto has trapped. I believe that we may have to do something about it. We will talk to Scott and Jean and see what they have to say" Charles concluded.

Charles moved his wheelchair out of the room and was closely followed by Ororo.

~*~

Scott sat looking bored in the Professor study. When he had arrived home from school he had been asked to wait in the study. He was leafing through a book when he heard the large door open. He jumped up, expecting the professor and was surprised to see Jean standing there. As per usual, whenever Jean was in the same room, he felt his heart rate pick up.

"Hi Scott" she said as she sat down across from him.

"Hi Jean. So do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not a clue."

Scott watched as Jean sat back and hummed to herself as they waited. He hoped that the professor would be here soon.

"So what do you think about Ava?" he heard Jean ask suddenly.

"There is something about her that doesn't seem right. I mean she showed up at the Brotherhood about two nights ago and now she is here. It seems very suspicious to me" he answered.

He looked down at his shoes as he waited for her to reply. His eyes only seeing everything in a red tinted colour.

"I know what you mean. I feel that she is sincere in a lot of things that she says but I also get the feeling that there is something that she is hiding" Jean replied.

"Ah you are both here, very good. Sorry for making you wait" both of the m heard the professor say.

"Hey Professor" Scott said

"I know that you are wondering why you are here" the professor began and Scott nodded his head.

"Well I believe that Magneto is holding someone against his or her will. Someone who is close to Ava" the professor explained.

"You mean someone that Ava knows" Scott stated as he began to piece together little ideas that he had noticed.

"Yes. I believe that that is the only reason why Ava is in this vicinity. Although I do believe that her powers are troubling her" the Professor said.

"Has she told you this, Professor?" Jean asked.

"No, she hasn't mentioned it but with Gambit's little visit the other night and her arrival here I believe that that could be the case. I want to find out if that is true but since she has these blocks in her mind I cannot read it. I was hoping that we could find out without her knowing."

"Sounds like a plan" Scott said eagerly.

~*~

Ava made her way back towards the Institute feeling glum. She wanted to tell everyone everything but she couldn't risk the harm to her parents. Forcing herself to calm down she jogged back to the Institute. She got to the gates and slipped through only to be confronted by someone.

"Hey fraulein, you are back late" a familiar voice said.

Ava looked at this person in front of her.

"Kurt, is that you?" 

The person that she was looking at looked nothing at all like the guy she had seen at school. He had blue fur and pointed ears, which gave him an elfin like look. What really got her attention was the tail that was whipping around behind him.

"Interesting look you have there" she said nervously.

She saw the slightly hurt look in his eyes but didn't know what else to say.

"It's the real me" he informed her.

"Oh. I would never have guessed. Well I have to admit that your tail looks very cool" she said, hoping to make up for the hurt look.

She watched as Kurt smiled and she mentally sighed.

"I got lost on my way back" she informed him as they made their way to the Mansion.

"That's okay. I was sent to tell you that you have a training session in the danger room with the new recruits and Logan" he told her before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Ava wrinkled her nose at the smell that he left behind.

She then realised what he had told her and felt her stomach drop. She had met Logan once and felt nervous around him then. He had a very strong presence and she didn't know what to expect form the session.

To Be Continued...


	8. Losing Control

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or anything related to it. I will not profit from making this story.

Chapter 8

Magneto paced steadily around his quarters, he was not happy and it showed. His eyes were glinting as he listened to Pietro who told him about his encounter with Ava.

"Does she show any signs of losing control?" he asked in his steady voice.

"What do you mean?" 

"Is she acting strange or is she looking as if she is no longer in control?" Magneto asked again.

Pietro shook his head.

"I was told that she was a very unstable mutant. I was told that she had very little control" Magneto growled to no one.

"You mean that you brought her here to go crazy?"

"My aim was to get her into the Institute where she would slowly lose control and make Charles's students act out their worse nightmares" Magneto explained.

Magneto chuckled softly as he saw Pietro's eyes widen.

"She could have gone crazy in our house making us all go insane" Pietro stuttered.

"It was part of the plan. She had to be put under considerable strain before she would get to breaking point. If we keep at it she will steadily lose control over her abilities then we will gain from Charles's downfall."

~*~

Ava sighed with relief when the training session was over. She realised then how unfit she actually was which was a sad wake up call. She reasoned, though, that after a couple of weeks at this place she would be really fit. Ava was also glad to see that the others were also exhausted.

"Don't worry. Logan's sessions are normally worse than this" a soft voice said.

It was Sam or Cannonball as they called him.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Ava asked, her face red from all the exertion and her breathing was bordering on gasping.

She shook her head as Sam laughed and walked off to shower before dinner.

Ava felt as though her legs were ready to drop off and she sunk to the ground to rest before trudging upstairs.

"You all right, kid?" a gruff voice enquired.

Ava glanced through her bangs and saw the intimidating form of Logan standing above her.

"I'm fine, sir. Just not used to all that..." she trailed off.

He nodded and waited for her to stand up.

"You need to get used to it" was his reply as she made her way to the elevator.

"Gee, really friendly advice there" she muttered under her breath.

She heard a snort of laughter and realised that Logan had heard her. She blushed deeply and waited for the door to close.

Once she was back in her room she showered and changed ready for dinner, which was beginning to make her feel nervous. She had hidden in her room the previous night because she wasn't too sure about going down to dinner with all those people but tonight she couldn't avoid it. She was hesitant to see what dinner was going to be like.

~*~

The dinning room was noisy but that wasn't unusual, as there were quite a few students there. Charles had taken his place at the head of the table and was waiting for everyone to settle down. He was surprised when everyone became very quiet so suddenly. He looked up and saw Ava standing in the doorway. 

"Please, sit down Ava. You are most welcome here" he informed the girl.

Her eyes looked around the table for a spare place and ended up between Evan and Amara. Both of who smiled at her when she sat down.

"You have all met Ava Jensen, our new student" Charles said to end the silence.

He watched as they all tucked into dinner and found himself concentrating on Ava's mind. He could get any information but he could get a lot of conflicting emotions.

"Ava, how are you fitting in here?"

"It's very nice thank you" she said with a small smile.

Charles was not stupid and he could tell that she was highly uncomfortable here. He watched as she quickly ate her food then quickly excused herself.

~*~

Ava hurried out of the dinning room, aware that everyone's eyes where on her. She had felt uneasy from the moment that she stepped in there. It wasn't because she wasn't welcome it was because she was. She didn't want to fit in there because it didn't feel real. She had just entered the lounge when she heard the Professor's wheelchair enter behind her. 

"Yes, Professor?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Ava?"

"Not really but you can read my mind so why ask?" Ava retorted, she knew that he was the greatest telepath in the world.

"I can't. You seem to have developed a mental block that I cannot penetrate."

Ava sat down very ungracefully on the nearest sofa and stared at the man.

"I couldn't have. I'm not a telepath" Ava replied, sure of herself.

She watched as the Professor studied her.

"Please, don't stare at me like that" she asked, feeling slightly ill. 

Ava saw him look away immediately and she frowned, that ill feeling turned into one of fear. She saw the Institute burning and the students screaming for help, she heard familiar voices screaming for help.

"It's not real" she said, her eyes tightly closed.

"What's not real?" she vaguely heard the professor ask.

"They can't all die like that. It's not possible, you won't lose them that way" her voice became shrill.

"Ava, calm down. Nothing is happening, breathe deeply. You are in control, Ava" the professor's voice sounded in her head.

She felt her breathing slow to normal and her head began to ache. She reached up, her hands in fists, and rubbed her temple. She felt beads of sweat cooling down on her forehead and slowly opened her eyes. The Professor was not far away and his face was grave.

"I'm fine. Just a slight overload from all the sudden changes" she apologised before rushing away.

Slamming her door, she rushed over to the mirror and looked at the marking on her head. They hadn't grown but to her they seemed darker and more mysterious. She sat back on her bed and berated herself for acting so stupidly. If she was going to free her parents she had to do what Magneto said and he hadn't told her to hide in her room.

She went to the toilet then splashed some water on her face. When she felt came she went back downstairs to apologise to the professor. She couldn't find him at first so she wandered around till she came to his study; she raised her hand to knock on the door when she heard concerned voices.

"She refuses to tell me anything is wrong" she heard the professor's voice.

"Magneto must really be threatening her" she heard another voice and her eyes opened wide.

"Yes, I assume the hostages are really important to her" Jean said.

Ava peered through the slight crack in the door and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back at her. Startled she fell backwards as the door flew open and all eyes looked in her direction.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag, professor" Ava heard Kurt's accent say.

Ava didn't know whether to scream or yell or cry. She was about to attempt all three when she just sank back to the floor.

"How did you know?" she said, dropping her fake accent.

~*~

Scott was staring at Ava in disbelief when she spoke. 

"Hey, what happened to your accent?" he asked surprised.

"This is my real accent. I mean to say that I am not from around here" she babbled.

"Where exactly are you from?" Scott heard the professor ask.

"I can't...I mean..." Scott watched as Ava stuttered, her eyes were getting a scared look about them.

"You can't what, kid?" Logan growled.

Scott stood up and began to walk towards Ava and in the corner of his eye he saw Jean do the same thing. They both wanted to calm her down before she got too alarmed.

"Ava, it's okay. We won't let anything happen to you" he heard Jean say in her calming voice.

"Anything happen to me?" Ava repeated.

"That's right you are safe here" Scott put in.

"Of course I'm bloody well safe here. It's not me that I am worried about" Ava's voice began to rise.

"We can help you. Whatever Magneto has got on you we can help" Scott tried again. 

He knew that the others were on guard for whatever may happen. He saw that they were all tense.

"I don't need your help. You know what, I don't give a damn about anything that goes on over here. I don't want to be here. I want to be in my own country with my own friends and I want to be in control of my powers" Ava screamed.

Scott looked from Jean to the professor, not exactly sure what to do when he felt something touch his cheek.

"I'm sorry" he heard a soft voice whisper.

He looked up and saw Jean standing in front of him but it wasn't the Jean that he knew. She looked wrong, she was acting wrong.

"Scott" Jean said in a singsong voice.

"Jean, is that you?" Scott asked and she just smiled at him.

"You got me killed Scott. You got all of us killed" she taunted.

Scott finally saw what was wrong with her. There was a large hole in her stomach and he could see her insides trying to work. 

"You killed me, bro. You didn't even try to protect me."

Scott turned and saw his little brother, Alex, standing there. His eyes slack and unseeing. 

"No, you're not dead. YOU'RE NOT DEAD" Scott yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Everywhere he looked he saw dead team members, dead friends who were all blaming him for their death.

"I'm sorry" he began to cry uncontrollably. 

Scott, Scott, concentrate on my voice. This is not real, it is just a nightmare he heard the professor's voice in his head.

Scott, we're alive Jean's voice added.

Scott looked at the dead Jean and felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.

To Be Continued...


	9. Searching for Freedom

Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men: Evolution in any way, shape or form. I will not make money off this story.

Chapter 9

Jean stared at Scott's still form lying on the bed. He still had his crimson glasses on but their colour really stood out against his terribly pale skin.

"Come on, Scott, wake up" she whispered into his ear while she gently stroked his hair out off his forehead.

"Ah, Jean, how is our patient doing?"

"He's not waking up, professor" she replied, not moving.

"Scott is strong, Ava knew that and that's why she did what she did."

"But we could have helped her" Jean said, her voice cracking slightly.

"She didn't know us and she had no real reason to trust us."

"I know but still..." Jean trailed off.

"I understand, Jean."

"Jean..." a voice interrupted them both.

Jean swung her attention back to the bed and saw Scott move and try to sit up.

"Scott" Jean cried happily as she threw her hands around his neck.

"You're alive" she heard Scott breathe.

"It was only a nightmare" Jean tried to explain.

"It was more, it was real and it was my fault" Scott said, firmly.

"No, Scott, it wasn't your fault. Ava reacted like any cornered animal would," the professor told them from the doorway; "She was scared, confused and fearing for her family."  
"Where is she? Is she okay?" Scott asked.

Jean still had her arms around him and suddenly becoming self-conscious she moved her arms away and sat in the chair by his bed. Her face flushing deeply as she waited for the professor to answer Scott's question.

"We do not know where she has gone and I believe that the strain upon her is to great and she may harm herself or other people."

"The Professor has sent Wolverine and the rest of the X-Men out to search for her while Storm, Beast and the new recruits are trying to work out where Magneto may be hiding" Jean told Scott.

"Let's help them. Has anyone talked to the Brotherhood?"

Jean shook her head in response as she watched Scott jump up out of the bed.

"Let's go" was all he said to her.

~*~

Ava ran out of the Institute still reeling from Scott's nightmare, which was running through her mind. She hadn't wanted to hurt him or anyone for that matter but if Magneto worked out that they knew about her family he would hurt them. 

She was frightened and didn't know exactly what to do so she kept running until she was far away from the Institute. She slumped to the ground and drew in ragged breaths listening to her heart pound in her chest. She knew that she had to get to Magneto before he got the wrong idea. One of her many nightmares ran through her head making her want to scream in frustration and fear. 

Trying to calm herself down she thought of happy memories on her parent's farm. Riding her horse, laughing with her brother Adam and Ben. She smiled at the thought of Ben and his rakish smile. Her pulse slowed to normal and her mind began to clear. Thinking over her options she knew what she had to do.

~*~

Rogue sat in the back of the Blackbird jet listening as the others babbled about what had happened. She could hear the concern for Scott in all their voices and she knew that she was concerned as well but she was also worried for Ava.

Of all the people here Rogue knew what it was like to have people playing with her mind. Mystique had impersonated various members of the X-Men then attacked her making it seem as if they were out to harm her. Rogue had believed this until she had absorbed Mystique's memories and she had learned the truth.

"Rogue, are you okay?"

Rogue focused on the face in front of her and smiled crookedly.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Just angry at Magneto and Mystique" she drawled.

"Ja, they really messed her up" he replied before disappearing off.

She looked at the others in the jet and saw that they all wore similar looks of worry on their faces. This told her that things were getting tense and she was not looking forward to the outcome. When she had learned of Mystique's betrayal both her and Scott had nearly died. A stony silence settled over everyone in the jet.

~*~

Ava got to the Brotherhood house and stormed up forcing the door to slam open.

Hoping that luck was on her side she prayed that Mystique was not there and relieved to find that she wasn't but neither was anyone else. Ava didn't know what was worse at that point but she had to find Pietro or Wanda, preferably Pietro because she was ready to use her powers again.

She searched every room in the house, making sure to hold her nose when she entered Todd's room but she found nothing that told her where they might be. Walking down the stairs se saw something of interest. A single, glowing, playing card. The ace of spades. Something stirred in her memory and she backed away quickly as the card exploded throwing pieces of shrapnel everywhere.

Ava felt a warm trickle on her face, reaching up she touched it. Looking at her fingers she saw it was blood. She hardly felt any pain and stormed outside. If she couldn't find Pietro another one of Magneto's lackeys would do just fine.

She saw him standing out of the way with a smile on his face. He was slowly rolling a pack of cards around in his hands looking perfectly as ease. She ran towards him, her bare hand outstretched, screaming incoherently. She had nearly reached him when she felt herself stop. Twisting herself around she still couldn't move. She felt as if she were stuck to the ground.

She looked behind her and saw Jean standing there, her hands was at her temples and she had a look of utter concentration on her face. Beside her was Scott and next to him was Professor Xavier. Behind them stood the members of the Brotherhood, minus Pietro and Wanda, all of them wearing bemused or confused looks.

"Let me go" she said through gritted teeth.

Her mind was foggy and she didn't know why she was so angry but she had to hurt someone else. Still she wasn't able to move. The Cajun was smiling but the others were still looking confused. 

"I can't Ava. You don't want to hurt anyone, do you?" Jean asked, her voice calm and kind.

"I don't give a damn anymore. I have no choice, Magneto will kill them just because they love me, or they did" Ava cried.

Her eyes were flashing as she tried to control the anger in them.

~*~

"She is right. Gambit saw what they did to her" the Professor heard Gambit say.

"What exactly did they do?" he asked.

"All sorts of things. They put a mental block in her mind. They did that to Gambit and the others" he replied in his thick accent.

"Why are you helping her?" Scott interrupted.

"Can you quit asking questions? I can't hold her like this forever" Jean said through gritted teeth.

"Ava, please calm down. We all want to help you" the Professor said in a calm tone.

He watched as Ava rolled her eyes and screamed a couple more times before falling still. He didn't see Gambit come up behind her and hit her over the hit but he saw when she crumpled to the ground.

Charles was about to berate him when the ground rumbled and Gambit fell to the ground. The three members of the Brotherhood quickly surrounded him.

"Leave him alone. He has to lead us to where Magneto is hiding" Scott yelled.

Charles watched as Lance turned and glared at him.

He didn't want this to turn into another brawl between the two opposing teams.

"Scott, Lance, please be calm. We are here to help Ava and her family not to sort out our enmity" he berated both teams.

"Sorry, Professor" Scott apologised.

"Scott, can you call Storm and Logan and tell them what has happened and get them to meet us here. Lance, do you know where Mystique, Pietro or Wanda are?"

~*~

"How did you find out?"

"She is a good little actress but she didn't seem the sort to work for us. You used her to get to me then to Charles. It was an interesting move on your behalf but I think you have underestimated your little spy and Charles's students."

Magneto's expression of disdain did not change but he shifted uneasily. He did not like being told he was wrong but he was worried that Mystique may be right. Ava had seemed the perfect candidate, although she was unwillingly. But now he thought that he might have been too hasty. 

"Xavier worked it out and as far as I know they are on their way to find you" Mystique smirked.

"They will not find me. He cannot read our minds so we will be safe" he replied.

"But aren't you missing someone?" Mystique teased him.

~*~

Ben watched the tall blue skinned lady talking to his captor and smiled slightly at the way their conversation was going. It looked as if they were going to be rescued. Adam was asleep at his feet and the Jensen's were whispering on the other side of the cage. Ben didn't know if he wanted to tell them what he had heard since both of them had been ignoring him since the fight.

He leaned down and shook Adam's shoulder.

"Wake up, Adam. I think something big is going to happen."

"I don't care, Ben. I just want to go home" he mumbled.

Ben sighed and looked back at the two arguing mutants, still trying to listen in on their conversation.

The tall man was wearing his interesting get up and he had begun to pace angrily. The blue skinned lady was standing there smiling away with her hands placed on her hips. She said something insulting and turned into a bird and flew off. Ben swore loudly at that drawing the attention of his captor.

"Your little girlfriend has gotten help but I think that she is no longer in total control of her power" he laughed before walking away with a swish of his cape.

Ben froze when he heard that. His eyes widened in fear as his memory kicked in.

When Ava had first used his powers on him he had seen horrible things but it had only lasted for a short time. After practise, so to say, she had gained some control and was able to make the nightmares last longer. She had also changed as a person. Ben knew that if she were losing control she would be living her worst nightmare and that would not be good. 

To Be Continued


	10. Uncontrolled

Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men: Evolution or anything of the sort. I will not make money from this story.

A/N: Many thanks to all of those who have reviewed. I hope this isn't dragging and we are close to reaching an end! Yay ::*:: smiles wryly::*::

Chapter 10

There were millions of stars flying around her head as she opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by familiar faces. She forced herself to sit up and confront everyone on her terms but her head was still ringing. 

"Gambit hit me again, right?" she croaked.

Ava heard someone giggle nervously and tried to smile but it wasn't going to happen. She was very upset and she knew that she had hurt a lot of people. She tried to reason that it wasn't her fault because Magneto used her but that didn't help.

"Are you okay, Ava?" someone asked.

Ava swung her head around in the direction of the voice only to see Professor Xavier looking at her with concern in his eyes. 

"As well as I can be," she looked at everyone else and inhaled deeply, "I guess you want to know why I am here?"

She heard grumbling and saw people nodding their heads in answer.

"Well I am from New Zealand and believe me I don't want to be here. I was thirteen when my...curse first appeared. I was riding on my parent's farm with my friend, Ben. He was the first of my victims and the most helpful. He helped me learn control mainly because he was a laid back sort of person."

Ava felt slightly ill with thoughts of Ben flooding her mind.

"Please, go on" she recognised Jean voice.

"I gained a little control. Enough that I could only affect people through direct touch of my hands or face. When it first happened this appeared" Ava said as she lifted her fringe to show the design there.

"Weird, like what about your eyes?" Kitty asked politely.

"They have always been like this which was fortunate because it would have been harder to hide them from my parents. The haircut was easy. Well sort of easy as Ben had to cut it because I couldn't risk going to a hairdresser.

"My parents had no clue until one day a couple of months ago when a strange man turned up and told them what I was and the next thing I knew I was here in Bayville and I had to hurt people."

Ava tried not to cry but she felt the tears threatening to drop so she balled up her fists and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you remember what Magneto did to you?" she heard the Professor ask with his calm voice.

"Not all of it. I remember coming home after school and not being able to find my parents or my brother. I assumed that they were probably out on the farm so I went in search of Ben. That's when I met Magneto and I saw my parents, my brother and Ben trapped in a cage of metal. My mum was crying and my dad was just angry. I didn't realise that he was angrier at me than at his situation."

"We want to help you, Ava. Will you let us?"

Ava looked at him but she didn't know what to say.

"I just want to be free. I want to go home" she mumbled but nodded in the same time.

"I don't know where they are though" she added.

"Don't worry about that. We have our very own bloodhound" Lance muttered gruffly, hooking a thumb at Gambit.

~*~

Night had flooded the boarding house by the time suitable plans had been laid down. Everyone seemed to be co-operating or at least they were attempting too. There had been a couple of skirmishes between the X-Men and the Brotherhood but that was to be expected.

All the while Charles had been watching the groups and adding ideas every so often. He was feeling great pride towards his students as they all worked effortlessly. What worried him was the disappearance of Mystique but he didn't mention it to anyone.

"Professor we are ready to start the rescue mission" Scott said to him.

Charles nodded and wheeled himself towards the X-Jet followed by Storm and the new recruits who were all to act as back up. Most of them were not happy about that but Charles didn't want any of them to get hurt.

He waved to the rest of them as Storm operated the X-Jet. The plan was as secure as plans go and he trusted the judgement of his X-Men. It was Ava whom he was really concerned about and if he had his way he would have made her stay behind but she wasn't someone who would listen to reason at this point in time. He frowned as they faded out of sight. He had a bad feeling about what might happen in the next few hours.

~*~

"For the record, yo, I don't think that this is a good idea" Toad said as he hopped along side the others.

"No one was asking you, frog-boy" Evan retorted.

"All of you calm down" Scott said in a serious tone.

They were all dressed in their various uniforms and they were ready to do business. Scott walked beside Jean and whispered to her as they moved along. Lance, Fred and Todd stayed in their little group, not really sure why they were there but everyone had serious looks on their faces.

Ava didn't want any of them to come with her because she knew that someone was going to get seriously hurt tonight and she didn't want that to happen. She had lived through enough nightmares to last her a lifetime. 

They arrived at the warehouse, which served as Magneto's base and quietly split up to follow orders. All had been issued with headsets so they could keep in touch at all times. Logan was the only adult there so in sense he was in charge but Scott and Lance would be giving the orders tonight.

Ava watched all of them as she absently tugged at the material of the plain uniform that she wore. It was a similar one to the one she wore in the training session but tonight it was really uncomfortable. She had removed one of the gloves so she could use her powers easily but they worried her. She didn't know if she could control them any more but she had no choice. She was too angry to go easy on Magneto or any of them.

She wanted them to suffer for what they put her family through. For what they put Ben through. She listened eagerly for Scott's go-ahead and she didn't have to wait long.

~*~

Ben was on edge. He was slowly pacing the cage not really sure what to think because about three minutes ago everyone who was here had suddenly disappeared. In fact everyone was gone and an eerie silence had settled over the place which had made him edgy in the first place.

"What's going on, Ben?" he heard Adam whisper in his ear.

"I don't know but I think it is a good thing" Ben replied. 

He glanced over at Adam's parent's who were, for once, looking hopefully back at him. Ben stopped pacing for a moment and cocked his head to one side. Suddenly all the lights in the place went out. He heard something in the darkness, which made him step away from the bars of the cage.

He peered into the darkness and swore when something came flying into the cage with a sickening crunch. The figure backed away and disappeared into the darkness making Ben realise that it was a person. A very large person but a person none the less.

"Be careful" he warned everyone in the cage.

He looked out of the cage trying to see what was happening. Occasionally he heard arguing and the following sounds of fighting but he couldn't see what was happening. 

"Help. Hey anyone out there. Help us" Ben tried yelling.

The others in the cage caught on and began yelling as well. Ben tried to rattle the bars when they fell into his hands. Ben stared at them in amazement before looking up to see a stocky man dressed in a black uniform with yellow slashes on his shoulders. This wasn't too bad but Ben saw that he had three metal claws sticking out of either hand.

"You coming, bub" the man said gruffly.

Ben just nodded and grabbed Adam by his collar dragging him out as the man freed the adults. 

"Ben" a voice cried and he turned to see Ava standing there dressed in black bodysuit with yellow boots.

"Ava. Are you okay?" he ran towards her and frowned when she stepped back.

"Ava. What's wrong?"

"You turned away" she muttered, looking down at the floor.

"That's right Ava. He doesn't care about you any more. You are just another horrible mutant" a rich voice said behind them.

Ben turned and saw the man who had captured them. He was dressed in his weird outfit and was floating off the ground. 

"Don't listen to him Ava. I care about you, Adam cares and so do your parents" Ben tried to convince her.

"No they don't Ava. Your father thinks you are an abomination. He doesn't want to know you any more" Magneto taunted.

~*~

Ava felt as if all her bad memories had faded when she saw Ben standing there free. When she cried out his name and he had run over which was when she remembered what had happened the last time she had seen him. He had turned away from her and that memory lingered in her mind. Ben had been with her when she had gotten her curse and even then he hadn't backed away. 

Then Magneto had appeared. Taunting her.

"You don't want to be seen with me, Ben. You should go now. Go away Ben" she had begun to yell. 

"Ava. I'm still your friend" he pleaded.

Ava shook her head.

"Go away. You don't know me. You don't care. Bugger off. Get lost" she screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"Ava..."

"You're all free to go. Thank you for rescuing my family but now you all have to go" Ava yelled and everyone stopped.

Ava felt her anger rising and she felt her temple throb but still no one moved.

"If you value your sanity get out now" she repeated, her hands were out stretched and she noted, wryly, that she had lost her other glove during the small fight.

"Ava, calm down. Everything is okay; you don't have to worry about losing control" she heard Jean say.

"Yeah, man. Everything's cool" Evan added.

"It's too late" was all Ava could say.

To Be Continued....


	11. Fallen

Disclaimer - I do not X-Men: Evolution and I lay no claim to them. I do own Ava and Adam Jensen plus their parents. I also own Ben. I will not make any money from this.

A/N Okay this is nearly finished. Just the epilogue to go. Yay!

Chapter 11

Ava had always had vivid nightmares that had plagued her day and night. She remembered constantly screaming for her parents in the middle of the night. Yet she was also a very brave girl. She had been really friendly until her powers kicked in and she became withdrawn. She alienated herself because she didn't wish to hurt anyone. 

Everyone who knew her would vouch for how caring and kind she was unless she was put into a bad situation. She always seemed to have strong control over her emotions and herself as a person. Now she had been put into an impossible situation and she no longer had any control.

Magneto was on one side of her and Ben on the other. They reminded her of all those cartoons where the good and bad parts of yourself argued either side of your head. She wanted to laugh but she was terrified. Her hands were outstretched and her eyes were wide but unseeing.

"Please get out of here now. Everyone" she cried but no one was moving.

"Don't you understand that I have no control left? If you don't end up killing each other you will go insane" she spoke in a voice that sounded to old for her body.

~*~

Everyone had stopped moving when Ava had begun to scream. Worried that she was in trouble everyone had taken an unconscious step towards her. 

Jean what is happening? the Professor's voice sounded inside her head.

It's Ava. Something is wrong. She doesn't have any control left Jean began to reply when suddenly the room shifted.

Jean lost concentration because something was in front of her. A tall, burning replica of herself. The flames flickered around her and seemed to move as if they were laughing at her.

"You will kill them all. Did you know that?" the replica laughed at her.

"No I won't. You're not real."

"I am. I am what you will become. I am powerful and I will kill everyone you love."

Jean began to scream at that.

~*~

"Jean. What is it?" Scott's distraught voice was heard by everyone through the headsets.

Everyone could clearly hear Jean screaming in fear.

"Nightcrawler, what is happening?" 

Kurt didn't know what was going on and he was going to reply when something moved in front of him.

"You are an abomination. You are the devil's imp. You are impure in the eyes of God" someone said to him.

Kurt's eyes widen as he saw a group of people standing in front of him with fear and anger in their eyes.

"I'm human" Kurt replied.

"You are evil incarnate" the leader of the group spat at him.

Kurt took a step back only to find himself surrounded by angry, scared people who were yelling rude things at him. 

"Burn him, kill him, send him back to hell" the crowd began to chant.

"I'm a good guy" Kurt tried to explain but fear was creeping into every inch of his body.

He began to yell in fright.

~*~

Rogue saw Kurt freeze and begin to yell. She realised that Ava must be losing control as she saw Kitty and Lance begin to scream followed closely by Fred, Toad and Evan. Only Scott, Magneto and herself were not affected as of yet. 

"Scott, Ava's causing this. Everyone is stuck in his or her worst nightmare. Scott...Scott are you there?" Rogue tapped at her headset but threw it down when she heard him begin to scream as well.

She ran up to the boy, Ben, and pulled him away from the screams.

"She's grown a lot stronger" he said in a numb voice.

"How is she doing this?"

"I think this is her worst fear. Loosing control" Ben replied slowly.

"Can you stop her?" 

"No. I haven't seen her like this before."

Rogue knew that there was only one option left. Setting her shoulders she removed both of her gloves. She had to knock her unconscious before someone died. She made her way through the scared people and wanted to cry. She was a loner but no one deserved to see people like this, it was worse than torture. 

She was nearly at Ava's side when the girl turned and stared directly at Rogue.

Rogue stared back and began to reach a hand up only to be paralysed by her own fear. She backed into the recesses of her mind where she found every person she had ever absorbed.

"You killed me, Rogue. You absorbed my life and spat out my husk" one person said.

Others appeared, people that Rogue had never met. All of them saying that she killed them. Rogue felt her mind slipping into darkness and she collapsed onto the floor.

~*~

Magneto saw the girl collapse and he knew that he had to do something. His thought it was his helmet that was stopping the nightmares but he realised that he had lived through his worst nightmare in the concentration camps. 

He strode towards Ava and, carefully avoiding contact, lifted Rogue's hand grabbed Ava's hand. He then joined them together and watched with a satisfied grin as Ava's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed next to Rogue.

He heard the screams begin to subside and watched as, one by one, everyone began to recover. He paced among those present to make sure that they were okay. He was actually worried because he had underestimated Ava and had nearly killed everyone here. 

He had only wanted to render the X-Men useless for a small amount of time as a scare tactic but he realised that things had gotten worse.

"Is everyone all right?" he heard Scott's voice call out.

"I think so."

"Not really."

"I'm alive, if that counts."

~*~

Charles had gotten himself inside the warehouse as quickly as possible, closely followed by Storm and the new recruits. He found his students, the Brotherhood and some of Magneto's crew all trying to comfort each other and calm down. He saw Rogue and Ava's inert forms lying next to each other.

"I'm never gonna sleep again" Rogue said as she stirred and forced her eyes open.

"Rogue, I am glad to see that you are all right."

Charles looked around and saw Ava's parents and brother. All were shaken and not too willing to come any closer to the mutants. He felt that something was still wrong. Someone in the room was feeling a great anger towards someone else in the room.

Charles wheeled over to where Ava lay. He noted sadly that the mark on her face had covered her hands and had spread to her cheeks. She began to stir and she opened her eyes. 

"Ava, how are you feeling?"

She couldn't reply because she couldn't stop crying. Charles waited for her calm down.

"I hurt you all. I don't want to loose control again. Please help me."

"We will Ava. You are safe here" Charles replied.

"But I hurt people. I...I am evil" she cried.

"You are not evil, Ava. You just have a special but difficult gift and with training you will gain control" Charles tried to comfort her.

"It's hard to be different - especially in a world that persecutes you for being different" she said in reply.

~*~

Ava looked around the room feeling sick, she had done all this and she had nearly killed everyone here. Except for her family and Ben. They had not been affected which had surprised her. She stood up on shaky legs and walked towards her family but was shocked to see her dad walk away.

"I am sorry, if that is any consolidation: she heard a familiar rich voice say.

She turned to see Magneto standing behind her, his helmet under one arm and a very disturbed look on his face.

"I'm not going to say forget about it. You stuffed up and nearly got everyone killed because of some grudge. I can't forgive you for that" Ava said before walking out of the way. 

~*~

Magneto watched as she walked away and he was about to turn to Charles when he realised that Ava's father was rushing towards her at a great speed. He didn't see the sharp piece of metal that he held until it was too late. He tried to run towards her and reached out with his power at the same time but he was too slow.

He saw Ava turn with a look of surprise on her face, which turned to pain when the piece of metal embedded itself into her chest. He heard her gasp in pain and saw everyone look up in confusion. He heard Ben scream, an agonising sound, which was, followed by others running and shouting.

~*~

Ava felt the metal stab deep and she wasn't that surprised. She hadn't told her parents that she was a mutant. She knew that her mum would not hold it against her but she knew her dad hated mutants. But she had never thought that he would kill his own daughter.

She heard the others as they rushed to her side. She felt Magneto's power as he mentally pulled the metal from her chest.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. It's better this way" she said as the room went dark.

There was no more pain. She was free from her nightmares.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I will not make money off of this story.

A/N: This is the epilogue to my story. I was contemplating making an alternative ending if anyone was interested in which Ava was not killed. 

EPILOGUE

"It's hard to be different - especially in a world that persecutes you for being different"

Ava Jensen

The day was warm which gave it an ironic feeling. The mood was sad and it didn't look as if it was going to get any better. Everyone was dressed in deep black clothes as they made their way towards the cemetery. Scott was standing tall but his pale features belied his emotions. Jean was next to him and was crying freely. 

"He had his trial here in America so he has received the death penalty" they heard the Professor explain.

The day was becoming increasingly warm and as they reached the cemetery and the light filtered through the trees in an almost playful way. They approached a small headstone that was surrounded by bright flowers.

Ava Jensen

b. 6th November 1986

d. 6th October 2003

Be forever free of nightmares

Soft music was being played in the background but no one really heard any words. Mr. McCoy and Kurt both got up to read selected passages from the Bible and a few books. The X-Men and the Brotherhood stood apart but mourned together. Even though they had not known the girl long they knew that no one deserved this fate.

Professor Xavier looked at his students; all were silent, most were crying but there were some that looked plain angry. He guessed that they were angry at people who could treat other people like this, just because they were different.

"She did not deserve to die" a voice said beside him.

"Eric? What are you doing here?" Charles asked, surprised.

"She did not deserve to die. I didn't like her and I guess the feeling was mutual but if I hadn't found her she would still be alive."

"Actually, Eric, I think she would have died soon even if she had been left on her own. She was right to say that she had little control. You saw the marks on her face?"

Charles saw Eric nod then continued.

"Her mutation was almost impossible to control that's why you chose her. You didn't realise that it had been killing her as well."

"How do you know that?"

"Hank saw it first but then it became obvious."

Charles watched as Eric moved away with his head held low.

"Sir, there is something that Ava didn't know. In fact Magneto didn't know either" someone behind him said.

Turning his chair Charles found himself face to face with Adam Jensen. His eyes were red from crying and his mother was standing next to him.

"Yes, Adam?"

"Ava wasn't the only one born with the X-gene. I didn't know she had it or else we could have helped each other" he tried to explain.

"You mean that you also have the X-gene?"

He watched as Adam nodded.

"What is your mutation?"

"I can communicate with those who are dead or dying. Ava says thank you and that she is sorry for all the trouble she has caused."

Charles watched as they walked towards Ben who had not left the headstone. 

"She was happy to die wasn't she, Professor" he heard Rogue say as she approached him.

Charles looked up at the girl who had similar problems to Ava and he thought about lying to her but thought better of that.

"I believe she was. She didn't like seeing what everyone was afraid of, Rogue. She could not fully control it and she did not want to hurt people. So in the end she thought that it was better if she died."

"I don't understand and I don't think that I will ever understand" Rogue admitted.

"That's okay, Rogue. I don't think any of us can fully understand what it was like for her. She was put into a bad situation and she saw no safe way out."

"Could she have been helped?"

"We will never know" he answered honestly.

~*~

The sun faded quickly as night drew near. Ben was still sitting next to the gravesite and he did not feel like moving any time soon. Xavier had told him that he could fly him back to New Zealand when he was ready to go but Ben didn't know if he could ever be ready.

He talked to the grave as if it was Ava, telling her everything that he should have told her but had never gotten round to. He didn't want to say that he had regrets but he knew that he was lying to himself and to Ava. 

"I'm sorry, Ava. If I had never been your friend this would never have happened."

"That's not true, you know."

Startled Ben turned to see Adam standing there. The recent revelation that Adam was also a mutant had shocked Ben but it was only shock.

"Is she here?"

"Yes and no."

"Is she happy?" Ben choked out the question.

"Happier than she has been in a long time, Ben" Adam told him, crying as well.

"I'm so sorry, Adam."

"Don't apologise. We all have our secrets and sometimes we really do need them. It's the only way that we can be honest with ourselves. Plus Ava thanks you so much for being her friend."

"Are you going to stay here?" Ben asked as he looked away from his friend.

"I've got a place to stay if that's what you mean. The Professor has offered to help me plus me and mum want to be here when dad...well you know."

"Yeah" Ben replied softly.

"I'm going back. Please don't stay out here for too long."

Ben watched as Adam walked out of the cemetery before turning back to the grave. He picked up a small bunch of flowers and rearranged them to his liking.

"See you, Ava. Thank you so much" he said in parting.

The End

A/N- Well I hope you liked it. If you want me to make an alternate ending just drop in a review and I will be happy to write it. I don't really like making my characters die but it sort of fitted in when I was writing it.


End file.
